musikfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Robyn
Robin Miriam Carlsson,Registrerat namn. Myndighetsdata hos Ratsit.se. Läst 14 augusti 2011. mer känd under sitt artistnamn Robyn, född 12 juni 1979 i Stockholm, är en svensk popsångare och låtskrivare. Biografi Bakgrund Robyn föddes 1979 som dotter till regissören Wilhelm Carlsson och skådespelerskan Maria Ericson. Hon studerade vid Eriksdalsskolan på Södermalm. Robyn växte upp i ett kringresande teatersällskap, Teater Schahrazad. Vid nio års ålder hade Robyn en statistroll i Peter Stormares uppsättning av August Strindbergs Kronbruden på Dramaten. År 1989 medverkade hon med sin röst till Miranda i den animerade filmen Resan till Melonia. Vid tolv års ålder med sjöng Robyn in en svensk översättning av Lilla sportspegelns tidigare signaturmelodi You Can Always Be Number One (Sport Goofy Anthem), i översättningen Du kan alltid bli nummer ett, som sedan tjänstgjorde som ny titelmelodi. Under 1990 gjorde hon sitt första tv-framträdande i programmet Söndagsöppet. Efter bara tre dagar i gymnasieskolan hoppade hon av för att koncentrera sig på popmusiken. 1990-talet och genombrottet Hon upptäcktes av sångerskan Meja Beckman under ett uppträdande i samband med en Legacy of Sound-spelning 1995 på Eriksdalsskolan i Stockholm; Robyn sjöng i en paus en egen låt om föräldrarnas skilsmässa. År 1995 släpptes debutsingeln You've Got That Somethin'. Senare samma år kom den stora genombrottssingeln Do You Really Want Me (Show Respect), och debutalbumet Robyn Is Here släpptes i Sverige. För detta nominerades hon till tre grammisar men vann ingen. Under 1997 lanserades Robyn i USA. Här släpptes singlarna Do You Know (What It Takes), Show Me Love samt Do You Really Want Me (Show Respect). Två av singlarna blev topp tio-hits på Billboard Hot 100 och albumet sålde i cirka 1,5 miljoner exemplar i USA. Samma år skrev hon även låten Du gör mig hel igen, låten framfördes sedan av Cajsalisa Ejemyr vid Melodifestivalen 1997 och hamnade på fjärde plats. Den 17 maj 1999 släpptes uppföljaren My Truth, men hennes amerikanska skivbolag RCA ville inte släppa det i USA då skivan, enligt dem, saknade hitlåtar. I Sverige sålde skivan 80 000 exemplar. Efter släppet av sitt andra album ägnade sig Robyn åt annat än musik. År 1999 blev hon Unicef-ambassadör och besökte bland annat Kenya och Tanzania. Hon arbetade med detta under två års tid. Hennes uppdrag gick ut på att dra uppmärksamhet till Unicef och vad barnfonden försöker göra världen över. I sin egenskap av ambassadör talade Robyn gärna om vikten av ansvar. Fram till uppbrottet från Jive (2004–04) År 2000 utsågs Robyn till årets Karamelodiktstipendiat, och tilldelades därmed en stor strut med godis och 20 000 SEK av Povel Ramel. I november 2002 släpptes hennes tredje skiva Don't Stop the Music, innehållande bland annat hiten "Keep This Fire Burning", och singeln "O Baby", som blev 2003 års femte mest spelade låt i svensk radio. Don't Stop The Music sålde platina (60 000) i Sverige. Hennes sommarturné 2003 var en av årets mest hyllade. Efter Darin Zanyars andraplats i TV4:s Idol 2004 släpptes hans debutsingel "Money for Nothing", skriven av Robyn. År 2004 lämnade Robyn skivbolaget Jive Records för att istället starta det egna bolaget Konichiwa Records, bland annat för att de hade olika uppfattningar kring låten "Who's That Girl" som Robyn gjorde tillsammans med The Knife. Eget skivbolag och brittisk listetta (2004–09) Under 2004 startade Robyn ett eget skivbolag, Konichiwa Records, som endast ska ge ut hennes egen musik. I slutet av mars 2005 släpptes Robyns nya singel "Be Mine!" i Sverige och hennes fjärde album, Robyn, släpptes i slutet av april samma år. Den första singeln från plattan, "Be Mine!" blev snart etta på Trackslistan. Robyns andra singel från albumet "Who's That Girl", gick in på nionde plats i sin första vecka på Sommartoppen. År 2006 tilldelades hon Gunilla Arhéns Förebildspris. Den 14 augusti 2007 hamnade Robyns låt "With Every Heartbeat", som är gjord tillsammans med Kleerup, på brittiska singellistans prestigefyllda förstaplats. Låten gick därmed om Timbalands låt "The Way I Are", som tidigare innehade förstaplats. Efter en vecka blev Kanye Wests låt "Stronger" ny etta, men Robyn sålde endast 67 stycken färre exemplar. I januari 2008 medverkade Robyn i det brittiska musikfrågeprogrammet Never Mind The Buzzcocks. Hon gästade även i maj samma år Late Show with David Letterman där hon framförde "Cobrastyle" av Teddybears. Under samma vår medverkade hon på Snoop Doggs singel "Sensual Seduction". Robyn var under hösten 2008 förband åt Madonna vid flertalet av hennes konserter i Europa och den 7 januari, 2009, vann Robyn en grammis för årets live-akt. 2010-talet Robyn uppträdde med Salem Al Fakir (alias Damien Adore), Spank Rock och Staygold på P3 Guld-galan 2010, med låten Backseat, skriven av Al Fakir. Hon gjorde turnén All Hearts Tour tillsammans med Kelis 2010. År 2010 gästspelade Robyn i ett avsnitt av den amerikanska TV-serien Gossip Girl. År 2014 deltog hon med en låt "U Should Know Better (Carli & Savage Skulls Remix)" till albumet F! som var Feministiskt initiativs valskiva inför Riksdagsvalet 2014.http://www.expressen.se/noje/artister-spelar-in-platta-for-att-supporta-fi/ läst 2014-09-07 Body Talk-serien Under 2010 släppte Robyn tre fullängdsskivor kallade Body Talk-serien. De två första innehöll endast nya låtar, medan den sista var en samling av 10 låtar från de tidigare skivorna tillsammans med 5 nya låtar. För den som redan hade köpt de två tidigare skivorna släpptes en EP med endast de nya låtarna. Den första delen, Body Talk Pt. 1, släpptes den 14 juni 2010 och föregicks av den ledande singeln Dancing on My Own som blev Robyns första listetta i Sverige. Den blev 3:a på USA:s Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs-lista och 8:a på brittiska singellistan. Den 16 augusti 2010 släppte Robyn singeln Hang with Me från albumet Body Talk Pt. 2, som senare släpptes den 6 september 2010. Hang with Me är en danceversion av den akustiska låten som fanns med på Body Talk Pt. 1. Inför det sista albumet, Body Talk, släpptes singeln Indestructible, som är en popigare version av en akustisk version som fanns med på Body Talk Pt. 2. Singeln Indestructible släpptes den 1 november 2010 och albumet Body Talk den 22 november 2010. Robyn blev år 2010 utsedd till Årets svensk av tidskriften Fokus med motiveringen "Robin Carlsson (Robyn) har på sitt egensinniga sätt och med ett medvetet konstnärskap visat att det går att nå populärmusikens högsta höjder utan att vara ytlig. Genom att ge ut sina skivor på sitt eget skivbolag visar hon prov på stort entreprenörskap och kan därigenom behålla makten över den egna kreativa processen. I alla sina egenskaper blir hon en förebild för såväl unga tjejer och killar som för vuxna kvinnor och män". Privatliv Robyn är bosatt i Liljeholmen i Stockholm och var i flera år förlovad med konstnären och kampsportaren Olof Inger. Sedan 2011 har hon en relation med Max Vitali, bror till skådespelaren Vera Vitali. Han har regisserat flera av Robyns musikvideor. Priser och utmärkelser *1995 – Rockbjörnen som "Årets svenska kvinnliga artist" *1999 – Grammis som "Årets kvinnliga pop/rockartist" för albumet My Truth *1999 – Rockbjörnen som "Årets svenska kvinnliga artist" *2000 – Karamelodiktstipendiet *2002 – Grammis "Årets kvinnliga pop/rockartist" för albumet Don't Stop the Music *2002 – Rockbjörnen som "Årets svenska kvinnliga artist" *2005 – Grammis för Robyn i kategorin "Årets album" *2005 – Grammis som "Årets kompositör" tillsammans med Klas Åhlund för albumet Robyn *2005 – Ulla Billquist-stipendiet *2006 – Gunilla Arhéns Förebildspris *2009 – Platinagitarren *2009 – Stockholms stads hederspris *2010 – Rockbjörnen som "Årets svenska kvinnliga artist" och "Årets kvinnliga liveakt" *2010 – Musikexportpriset *2010 – Årets svensk *2011 – P3 Guld som "Årets artist" för albumet Body Talk *2011 – P3 Guld för "Dancing on My Own" i kategorin "Årets låt" *2011 – P3 Guld Guldmicken som "Årets liveartist" *2013 – KTH:s stora pris *2015 – Invald i Swedish Music Hall of Fame Diskografi Album Filmografi * 1989 – Änglahund – Anne-Marie (svensk röst) * 1989 – Resan till Melonia – Miranda (svensk röst) * 2010 – Gossip Girl (tv-serie) – som sig själv Referenser Ransheim, Magnus (2010-12-14): "Robyn beat för beat". hd.se. Läst 5 oktober 2015. Externa länkar *Robyns webbplats Kategori:Svenska pop- och rockkompositörer Kategori:Svenska popsångare Kategori:Karamelodiktstipendiater Kategori:Födda 1979 Kategori:Kvinnor Kategori:Levande personer Kategori:Grammis-vinnare Kategori:Sommarvärdar 1999 Kategori:Sommarvärdar 2008 Kategori:Robyn Kategori:Musiker från Stockholm Kategori:Motiv för Postens frimärken